What If
by Keetra
Summary: Finished! ::does a little dance:: just a little threeshot that came to my head. the title kinda summarizes the fic. surprise ending! SS in chapter 3. eek! spoiler!
1. What If... She Failed?

What if.?  
  
Keetra. Keelah and Kero:: hey minna! Kero:: the trio is back! Keelah:: about time you recognize us. Keetra:: LOL. Knock it off you two, I got a story to write. Keelah:: so, are you gonna give I preview? Or at least a summary? Keetra:: I was getting to that. What If.? Basically is a fic that answers that question. It gonna be a three shot fic. Not that long but I got other things I need to write. There are gonna be three what if questions answered within a similar plot line. It starts near the end of the Sakura series, where Sakura's guardians need to go within the staff to help transform the light and dark cards. It a very pessimistic view of how the story should end but, hey, someone has to be the un-optimistic one. This fic is a result of way to much time on my hands, and me and a friend asking that pesky what if question. R+R. I'll accept flames on this one cuz I know that I'll get some.  
  
Chapter 1. What If She Failed?  
  
Sakura steps away from Keroberos, a determined look in her eyes "Let's try it." Keroberos nods. "Ok." Sakura brings her star wand in front of her, the wings grow and spread as the star within the staff turns. The magic circle appears beneath Sakura and the guardians rise into the air. They glow, and start to become magical ribbons, which lead into Sakura's star wand. The wand glows a bright pink and begins to change. There is a flash of light and Sakura is now holing a new wand. It is as long as Eriol's symbolizing great power within. At the top is a nine-pointed star with a small moon beneath it. Surrounding them on each side are wings, and all of this is on a long, pink staff. Eriol and his guardians watch with no reaction from the top of the archway. Sakura tosses the Light and Dark cards and they turn. "Cards of Clow's making, listen to my words and be reborn. Because I, Sakura, command you." Sakura strikes with her staff. The cards stop turning and begin to change. The magic level climbs halfway up the cards and stops. "Onegai. change." Sakura mutters. The magic level starts to fall. Sakura gasps in disbelief, then shakes it off and concentrates again. 'I believe in the cards.and in myself.' The magic rises again. Sakura's arms begin to shake from the effort. The magic reaches almost halfway again, then drops drastically. Fear comes to Sakura's face as she realizes that it is not enough, and she is running out of magic fast. Her hands and the staff begin to drop, only to be caught by Syaoran's, who has come up behind her. "Syaoran-kun?" "I'm a descendant of Clow Reed, I might be able to help." "Demo, if it doesn't work, you'll. if the cards don't change, you'll fall asleep too." "It's ok. I'm sure you can defeat him." Her eyes widen in surprise. She nods in determination. "Ok. Let's go." "Ok." The star circle glows bright. The magic ascends again on the cards. Sakura and Syaoran watch in hope, putting all the magic they have left w/in them into transforming the cards. The magic crosses the halfway point. Sakura mutters her special spell, "It's alright. No matter what, it will be alright." Ribbons appear all around the magic circle and go into the staff. Then the circle disappears and the duo fall to the ground, exhausted. The staff clatters to the ground beside her. Sakura looks up at the cards in hope. Her expression instantly shows the results. There are the two cards, the magic level a centimeter away from the top. The magic drops and disappears. Light and Dark drift to the ground, still Clow Cards. "Iie." They had been so close. 'Just a little more. Demo, I don't have any magic left within me. Neither does Syaoran-kun.' She lays her head on the bricks. "We failed." She whispers, her voice very weak. With no magic left, she is vulnerable to Eriol's spell. It has already started to affect her. she forces her tired eyes to look at Syaoran, who the spell has already taken over, for he is fast asleep. Then to the new wand, where her two guardians shall forever sleep, along with Yukito. Finally, to Touya and Tomoyo, who represent all of the world of people who had depended upon her. The world that she had let down. her eyes close for the last time as Eriol's spell overcomes her, in a forever dream. The three figures on the arch watch this in silence. Spinnel Sun turns to Eriol. "does this please you, Master Eriol?" Eriol's eyes gaze sadly at the sleeping figures before him. "No, Spinnel. It does not." Ruby Moon turns to him as well. "Then you will reverse the spell?" Eriol shakes his head. "Iie." The guardians turn to him in surprise. "This spell is a special spell," Eriol explains, "the one that casts it cannot undo it. The spell must be overcome by another. If Sakura had not used her magic to transform the other 6 cards, then, with the guardian's in her staff, she would've transformed the Light and Dark cards." "Then what can we do now master?" Ruby asks though she has already guessed the answer. "There is nothing can be done. I did not expect her to try to transform the last 8 cards at once." "You mean." Ruby begins, then stops. Eriol nods. The entire world, and the mistress," he finishes for her, "shall rest in an eternal sleep."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End chapter 1. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Keetra:: ::stretch:: all done. I thought it wold take me longer. I actually wrote this chapter and typed it all in one day! Kero:: u r getting better Keetra! Keetra:: hai! Keelah:: plus that half of it was already written by the episode. All you did was copy it. Keetra:: ::glares at Keelah:: now who's being pessimistic? It takes a lot of effort to write down what is happening! Plus I have to hit the pause button a zillion times. Keelah:: yea. That so hard Keetra. What next? Learning one plus one? Keetra:: grrrrrrrrrrrrr. I not know why I take this from you. Keelah:: I love you too darling. Keetra:: I give up. ::turns to minna:: well, please review. I no it not up to my usual standard but I just had to go with inspiration. It will be worth reading, trust me. Especially chapter three. It very kawaii. Ja ne! Kero:: don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. What if... It Never Happened?

What if. By: Keetra  
  
Keetra:: hey minna! I finally finished friend or foe so now I can finish this one! Kero:: really? How much is left? Keetra:: just this chapter then the next one and it's done! I no, short fic, but I wanna do other stuff. Arigatou to Dem and Azure-chan for reviewing. I can always count on you guys! Arigatou gozaimasu! I hope this fic will be as good as the other one. ::crosses fingers:: oh, azure-chan, if you got that emotional about the last chapter, then you not gonna like me a lot for this one. Keelah:: and why is that? Keetra:: ::mischievous smile:: you'll see. Demo, I know that azure-chan will like the last chapter. So onegai, don't go azure-chan and please don't hurt Kero for this! Kero:: she can't hurt me. I am Keroberos, guardian of the seal. Noone can overcome me! Keelah:: Kero, the pudding is ready by now, demo, I think you put a little too much sugar in it. Kero:: really? ::takes a taste:: Iie! My pudding, my pudding, my pu-u- udding! Keetra:: here speaks the all might Keroberos, guardian of the seal, who can only be broken through the ruining of food. ::sighs:: Well, at least I can start on the fic, ne? Keelah and Kero:: Hai!  
  
Chapter 2. What if. It Never Happened?  
  
Sakura's eyes open to an unexpected sight, a hospital room.  
  
"Na.Nani?"  
  
She looks around her. On a table next to her are assorted gifts. Flowers, along with hand-made and store-bought gifts are intermingled with dozens of get well cards.  
  
Where am I?  
  
The door opens and a male nurse walks in. He looks very familiar to her. He walks to the side of her bed with a clipboard and begins writing down her vital information. Then, he takes one of her hands and begins to slowly massage the fingers on that hand.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sakura asks, curiously.  
  
"I'm trying to help the blood flow. Nani?!" the nurse suddenly realizes just who asked the question. He looks at Sakura in dumb surprise, as if he is hoping that it is his imagination. Actually, he is hoping that she will speak again.  
  
"Where am I?" she asks, fulfilling his hope.  
  
Instead of answering her, the nurse runs out if the room stuttering,  
  
"D.Doctor! Come quick. She's awake."  
  
Sakura looks at the door even more confused than she was before. A few seconds later, the nurse comes back with a doctor. They both stop at the door in shock. Sakura just stares back at them.  
  
"This is a miracle." The doctor says then walks over to Sakura's bed. He never takes his eyes off hers.  
  
"Konnichiwa. My name is Yukito-san." He tells her.  
  
"Yukito-san?" she says in disbelief. The person before her does not look like the Yukito that she knows. This Yukito has long, black hair and green eyes. She looks again at the male nurse, who has joined the doctor on the other side of the bed. Her eyes widen in recognition.  
  
"Onii-chan!"  
  
Touya's, for the nurse is her brother, head snaps up to her face, his eyes widening in surprise.  
  
"You remember me?" he turns to the doctor, excited. "Doctor, she remembers!" "This is amazing. We have never had a case like this before. Do you remember what happened before.. before you fainted?"  
  
Sakura stiffens a little.  
  
Should I tell them? Iie. The doctor did say it was rare to remember things.  
  
"Iie." Sakura lies, shaking her head.  
  
The doctor's expression falls slightly.  
  
"That was to be expected. The brain tends to block traumatic memories from the consciousness." (::thank god for psychology class! This is a true fact!::) The doctor picks up the clipboard and flips to one of the pages at the bottom. "It says here that you were found on the road. The people there said that a car hit you and drove off." He looks up at her. "You remember any of this?"  
  
"Iie." Sakura replies, this time speaking truthfully. She had a feeling that something was different now. That something is missing. But what?  
  
After a few more minutes and questions, the doctor finally left, spreading the news that one of the coma patients had woken up. The fact that she did not know how old she was, or where she was, he says, was to be expected. The fact that she kept asking him about a person called Yue made him a little suspicious though. as if she expected him to be someone else as well as himself. Yukito shrugs it off as nothing.  
  
Probably just a coma dream or something.  
  
Touya stays in the room for a few minutes, then leaves, wondering why she is asking about why Yukito doesn't know about Yue (and why he doesn't know about him either) and after showing her that her Kero doll, which she has had since she was a year old as a gift from her mother, is on the table with her cards and stuff. He decides to call his Otou-san and Okaa-san with the news that she is awake, even if the hospital would make that call later anyway, after Sakura has been fed and is a little more oriented.  
  
Sakura lays on the bed in the hospital room, hugging the Kero doll to her.  
  
I don't understand. Why doesn't he know? Why doesn't he remember? Kero-chan, is he really just a doll? A lifeless doll that Okaa-san gave to me? What about the Sakura cards? Are they loose again? So many questions and noone can give me any answers. Why? Why can't they give me any answers? Why don't the things I remember match what they have told me? Kero-chan, Yue-san, Syaoran-kun, where are you? Do you not exist anymore?  
  
Sakura falls back to sleep with these questions in her mind and tears running down her cheeks.  
  
At 9:00pm, a different nurse comes in. a female nurse who has a nametag with the name Tomoyo written on it. She places the food tray she is carrying on a cleared table, then looks at the sleeping girl on the bed. Tomoyo had been friends with Sakura since they were little and she was part of the reason why Tomoyo and Touya went into a nursing field. They had wanted to help Sakura all they could in any way possible. They had almost given up hope that she would wake up. Tomoyo sees the tears rolling down her friend's cheeks and considers waking her, then decides not to.  
  
This must be so hard for her. not remembering a lot of things while remembering some things. She needs some sleep before her family comes tomorrow. Tomoyo tip toes out of the room, closing the door behind her, not sure if she should be happy or sad that her friend is back.  
  
~*~*~*~ end chapter 2 ~*~*~*~  
  
Keetra:: that came out a little more depressing than I expected. ::blows nose into an overused hanky:: it was hard to write  
  
Kero:: I was afraid you'd get my cake all soggy ::checks his cake:: whew. Daijobou.  
  
Keelah:: at least it wasn't mushy.  
  
Keetra:: well, FYI, the next chapter is very mushy. And I mean S+S mushy. So keep with me till the next chapter cuz it's got a surprise ending and a moral.  
  
Kero:: what's a moral?  
  
Keetra:: ::covers eyes and shakes her head::  
  
Keelah:: a moral is a lesson learned in a story.  
  
Kero:: oh! I didn't know that Keetra did those!  
  
Keetra:: what was that Kero-chan? Did I just hear you say that you don't want the cream soda that Sakura bought for you at the pool?  
  
Kero:: no no no no! gomen nasai! You are smart. I didn't mean it. You are smarter than.. than.  
  
Keetra:: than?  
  
Kero:: than. ::struggles for a word:: than.. me?  
  
Keetra:: ::looks at him:: no cream soda for you.  
  
Kero:: Iie! Onegai, Keetra-sama! Really, you are smart! I just can't think of anyone you're smarter than!  
  
Keelah:: ::sweat drops:: I think I'll stay out of this one and watch while Kero makes an idiot out of himself. Please review!  
  
Kero, Keetra and Keelah:: Ja ne! 


	3. What If.... It Was All Just a Bedtime St...

What if.. By: Keetra  
  
Keetra:: Heya minna! LOL. Hey, that rhymes! Ok, so I a little genki today. Also genki cuz this is the last chapter and been looking forward to writing it. This fic was yet another idea that I tried with another series and didn't work. It great that ccs has a range of people. I can use a lot of the ideas I had for other series on them! Hehehe. Well, time to wrap it up!  
  
Keelah: hey, Keetra, u know, you haven't put a single disclaimer on this fic yet.  
  
Keetra:: I haven't? ::looks at past chapters:: you're right!  
  
Kero and Keelah:: ::faint anime style::  
  
Keetra:: Disclaimer: I don't own it. I saw the first movie dubbed and by the bad job they did of it, I'd be embarrassed to own it. I just a little human who likes to keep ccs save for humanity.  
  
Keelah:: how sweet.  
  
Keetra:: one more thing! Dem, you the best girl! (even though you been a pain at times.) you know I love you! Azure-chan, you so cool girl! Am I confusing you again? Star Julian, hey! Welcome to my world! Glad you like the fic. I love this chapter the best and I sure you guys will too! Well, enough of my ramblings, on with chapter 3!  
  
Kero:: finally!  
  
Keetra:: ::glares at Kero, who backs down and retreats to the kitchen::  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3 What if I add a new twist?  
  
Author:: Keetra  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A little girl looks up with pleading green eyes, interrupting yet again.  
  
"Demo, demo, Otou-san, what if..?" She asks with excitement.  
  
"Now, peony-san. I think that's enough "what ifs" for tonight. I was supposed to be putting you to bed, not keeping you up." The chestnut-haired father leans down and kisses his daughter on the cheek.  
  
"Ok, Otou-san." The child replies, slightly disappointed. She had enjoyed listening to her father tell her stories, even if none of them were true. She loves her parents very much and never gets tired of hearing their tales. This night, she had asked her father a question and he had made a story from it. So, when she asked another when he was almost finished with that one, her father had continued the story with that question.  
  
Peony smiles as she snuggles down in her bed which has the faint scent of spring in it and slowly drifts to sleep as her father watches from the doorway with deep amber eyes. A woman emerges from the room down the hall and loops her arms around her husband, her emerald eyes looking to where his gaze lies.  
  
"She asleep yet?" the wife asks leaning on her husband's chest as his arm circles her shoulders.  
  
"Hai. She was more curious tonight than before."  
  
"I heard. That was some bedtime story you told her. I almost believed it myself."  
  
He hugs her close. "I'd never let you be like that, my Ying Fa." (:: S+S S+S S+S S+S!::)  
  
"I know, my little wolf." Sakura replies, her head buried with in his chest, smelling the smell of autumn leaves that seem to cling to him. Parting, they walk into the living room, Syaoran's arm still around her waist.  
  
"Haven't you ever asked that question?" Sakura asks a while after they sit together.  
  
"What question?" Syaoran asks, lost in the softness of her hair on his face.  
  
"What if. Have you ever wondered if there is another way it could have gone?"  
  
"Sometimes. I think everyone does at some point or another. But I remember something that mother once said to me."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
A different voice answers her. "It is best not to dwell on what if. For if we think of what could have been, we miss what is to come." Yelan steps into the room while speaking. The couple stand upon seeing her and bow slightly.  
  
"Demo, what does that mean?" Sakura asks.  
  
"It means that if you dwell in the past, you miss things life has waiting in store for you. If you think about what could have happened, then you will spend the rest of your life dwelling upon it for there are many ways that life could take. And at the end of it all is the last one, what if I missed something while thinking what if."  
  
Sakura nods in understanding. It made sense. If something was supposed to happen then just by thinking what if, you could change the course of your life so that what was supposed to happen would not happen. Sakura sighs and leans against Syaoran's shoulder.  
  
"I do not regret the path I chose."  
  
Syaoran smiles and kisses her on top of the head.  
  
"Neither do I." He whispers softly.  
  
Yelan smiles at her son and daughter-in-law. She turns to the bedroom where her grandchild is sleeping peacefully after the bedtime story that her father as told her. none of them regret their paths. None of them.  
  
~*~*~*~ end chapter three! ~*~*~*~  
  
Keetra:: YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY  
  
Keelah:: and she's gonna go on forever doing that. ::sighs:: oh well. At least she finished that story.  
  
Keetra:: NOT YET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kero and Keelah:: Nani?!  
  
Keetra:: that's right! I got a little more at the end. Just for laughs. Please R+R. there will be no more of this story and I wanna know if you guys want some more like these. I could go through the series and change things. But, I wanna know if you guys want me to do that. If so, tell me what epis you suggest I change and I'll come up with something zany. Hehehe. Ja! Please don't forget to R+R the next little thing that I put as chapter 4. Ja! 


	4. What if... ?

What if this was all just a story written by an author who had way too much time on her hands and happened to be in front of a computer and started typing?  
  
::Blink blink::  
  
NAH! 


End file.
